Another Breaking Point
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Tala needed to get back at his teammates for misusing the Russian Holy Grail of Liquids, and what better way than dressing up as a screaming Russian Banshee? In which Tala freaks out, Bryan is annoyed and everything goes according to Kai's plan. B/T K/R


A/N: **ILoveKaiHiwatari** requested a sequel to A Breaking Point with Tala losing it, so here it is! You don't have to read the first to understand this; it's pretty much completely different and pretty much Crack. I literally have no idea where this came from.

* * *

Tala sighed as he walked into the nearby room; his team was being absolutely ridiculous, and, unfortunately for him, he had entirely no control over them whatsoever, not even his longtime boyfriend Bryan.

He had even tried to threaten to take away sex, but since both of them knew he would never be able to uphold his threat, Bryan completely ignored him.

As for the others, since there was no upcoming tournament, he had no power at all over them.

Kai's presence wasn't helping at all like it usually should have, since Rei was visiting their apartment; although, Tala didn't really consider it visiting since the boy practically lived in Kai's room.

Normally, Tala was considered the crazy one, and he had to admit, he had acted his fair share of crazy. He enjoyed playing pranks on others, being the ultimate matchmaker, and a mischievous little devil, but he had never dared to do what his teammates had done. He had more sense than that and would never defile something so _holy_.

He didn't understand why his teammates had done it; they were Russian too after all, so they should absolutely know better.

When he had walked into their shared apartment a few minutes ago, it had been oddly silent. Tala had continued through the rooms, ignoring Kai and Rei who were curled up on a nearby couch, and eventually had come upon the dreadful sight on the balcony.

For some ungodly reason, literally ungodly since they were defiling a holy object, his idiotic teammates had deemed it fit to make bottle rockets. Under normal circumstances Tala would have joined in, gladly partaking in the destruction, but they weren't using soda, they were using the most holy liquid to any Russian, the Russian holy grail of liquids: Vodka.

He had stood there a moment, too shocked to speak. Eventually, he had recovered and had simply asked what they were doing. They responded equally as simply, merely saying that they were making bottle rockets.

This reply had irked Tala; obviously he knew what they were doing, but he had wanted to know _why_ they were doing it. He had decided to simply come out and ask, "Why they hell are you using Vodka?"

Ian had looked at him confused, wondering why his team captain was so enraged, "It's a noncarbonated substance, making the creation of the rockets more challenging."

Tala had understood, of course, they really did need a challenge when it came to making bottle rockets, but that did not excuse their misuse of Vodka; they could've used some other liquid, water for example, which was both free and _not_ Vodka.

Tala had sighed and had walked into the nearby room, away from the balcony.

He needed some time to think; he had to get them back. They couldn't just get away with wasting all that Vodka; he couldn't classify them as Russian anymore.

He walked back to where Kai was, hoping his only remaining true Russian friend would be as outraged as he.

"Kai, have you seen what our idiot teammates are doing?"

Kai glanced away from Rei's golden eyes, not really understanding why Tala was making such a fuss, "They're making bottle rockets."

Tala hoped that his next statement would shake some sense into duel-haired boy, "But with Vodka!"

Kai gave him a look that clearly showed that he didn't care, and, at Tala's dejected exit, quickly explained to Rei his strange obsession with Vodka.

Rei raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "But if you knew Tala would get upset, why did you give them the Vodka?"

Kai silenced the boy with a kiss; Rei didn't need to know about his devious plot to get the apartment all to themselves.

Tala walked away from the two lovebirds, severely frustrated; all of his friends had rejected their Russian heritage. He needed to knock some sense into his friends, and, unfortunately for them, he saw no other option than to break out his secret weapon.

* * *

Bryan sighed as he continued setting off more bottle rockets on the balcony; his lover was upset again. Tala could be such a hot head sometimes.

Upon glancing up at the sound of the balcony door sliding open, he corrected his statement; his boyfriend was not a hothead; he was a complete and utter _idiot_.

Tala snickered inwardly, but upon receiving nothing more than confused stares, wondered why his teammates weren't running for their lives.

He was dressed as a banshee from Russian legends: a slighted woman come for her revenge.

He decided to take it up a notch and scream in a banshee-like voice, "You have dared to defile the sacred beverage. Now you shall pay." He decided to top it off with an evil laugh.

Bryan sighed again at his boyfriend's antics; he couldn't even pretend to be banshee properly; he had spoken everything in Japanese rather than their native tongue, and really, what _Russian_ banshee would speak Japanese?

Besides, if Tala had wanted to truly be effective, he shouldn't have used an outfit that he had worn as a surprise for his boyfriend before; it ruined the whole banshee effect when all Bryan could picture was his boyfriend slowly peeling the clothing off of his lithe body.

However, his inner musings were interrupted not by Tala as he had expected, but by Kai claiming that someone was at the door for all of them. Bryan saw the familiar evil gleam in Kai's eyes and hesitatingly walked towards the front door, an enraged Tala in tow.

The boys flinched as they saw the landlady standing, fuming, in the doorframe.

"I have had enough of your crazy antics. Between the Vodka falling onto the other tenants' balconies, the crazy sex games and the excessive screaming, I can't stand it any longer. All of you better be out by the morning." She paused for a moment, "Except for you Kai dear, you and your adorable boyfriend can stay."

She left a moment later, glaring on her way out.

Tala's eyes widened; how could she think that Rei was more adorable than him? He was dressed in a freaking dress for god's sake! No one was more adorable than him!

His remaining teammates thought for a moment, realizing why Kai had given them the Vodka and had told them to go onto the balcony. None of them actually really minded leaving the apartment; they had wanted their own space anyway. However, they expected Tala to be furious; he was already upset about the Vodka and now he was kicked out of his apartment. They waited, expecting him to break and yell at Kai.

"Fuck you Rei! You're not more adorable than me."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be about Tala, but somehow it turned into being about Kai being a devious bastard. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
